


Dulcemente

by Sakuraiai



Series: Sweetest Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oversensitive, Pining, like a lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: (continuation of Despacito)With the kingdom knowing of their union, Prince Lance has been to busy with his duties to be with his lover and consort Keith, he's been waiting for days now...And he's going to get everything he wants tonight.





	Dulcemente

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. Dulcemente is Spanish for 'sweetly'.
> 
> So, due to popular demand (like that one amazing commenter who wanted a continuation...eheheh...this is for you, sweetheart~!) here is the next installment of Despacito.
> 
> Literally just sex...

Lance laid alone on his bed, he had just come back from the longest ever royal ball. He had been too tired to even take off his clothing. He had been swathed in layers and layers of exotic, silken fabrics, all shaped to fit his body in a way that would have been acceptable for the country that came to visit. Allura and her courtesan Shiro had looked magnificent, decked in beautiful silks and fabrics that worked on their bodies and matched their love for one another. Lance thought he looked like a mismatch of fabric hastily thrown together.

He needn't have though. His Keith hadn't been able to take his eyes off him.

On any other night like this, he would have leapt at the chance to fall asleep on his bed, pile the blankets over his body and wish for morning to take its sweet time in coming. However, the hope of the unknown, especially with the way those gorgeous yellow and purple eyes had been staring at him, dominating him, had taken first and foremost to his concerns. He was going to come claim his prize, Lance was sure of it. And Lance would wait here for him, wait for him to come and do as he pleased with his prince.

His Keith, his Galran, his courtesan, his lover.

Lance ran his fingers over the silk sheets, delicate fingers picking at the tangles and creases on the fabric,. Gazing at his fingers, he frowned, he was smooth and soft where his lover was calloused and rough. He wished he could be youthful again, beautiful for his lover, and his people, but that was little consequence to him now. Even if the world ended, even if his family stopped caring for him, or his people abhorred him. His Keith loved him, and that was enough for him.

He forced himself away from such negative thoughts, maybe years ago, when he was still just the prince of Altea, perhaps he would have been overcome with self pity, maybe he'd be distressed, waiting for his knight in shining armour to come rescue him. However, he already had a ruggedly handsome knight to lift him up - in more ways than one, now that he thought about it – and take him out of the misery of his normal life.

Keith was a fantasy...come to life.

The things they could do, now that they were together, the things Keith _did_ to him, _for him._ There was no comparable pleasure. They were in blissful harmony -- Allura had told them, in no accounts that they were to be married as soon as possible. _You need to lock that man down, Lance, men like Keith don't come around very often._

He listened to the distant thrumming of the ball still in swing, it was almost midnight, and he knew Keith was finishing his duties. He'd be here soon. It was time to prepare himself. He was already pleasing to look at enough, but he needed to be ready for his Keith. He peeled away at the silk fabric around his waist. His fingers searching, his cock hard, it only took the lightest of pressure to send him throbbing.

He could easily picture his Keith, looking so absolutely perfect, standing valiantly above him. He'd be covered in that beautiful black outfit he wore, which hinted at his inner strength. It had been years since he had witnessed his lover in battle, and they hadn't had a chance to be together for a while now. He was always just so busy, and Keith was doing his knightly duties.

To think, they were always together before their relationship was made public. He thought it'd be the same after, as well.

Oh god, he had to consciously slow his fingers, such thoughts were intoxicating. But there was no need to get all excited now, not when Keith was coming. He focused on his room, trying to take his mind off things. He could make out a number of things all in their rightful places. The heavy drapes had been drawn, obscuring the grey skies outside. But nothing could stop his mood. All the mirrors he had placed up – in bout to see his lover with that god damn hood off, just being himself when Lance was not there.

Call him a stalker, but he loved watching Keith when he knew Keith didn't know. There was no pretence, no mask. Nothing. Just him. Just Keith. And he was beautiful.

Just at the reminder of his lover made his fingers move faster, drawing more and more into his readied hole. He gazed up at the netted ceiling, trying to figure out a faint pattern that swirled in the fabrics. He wanted to be ready, but not too ready. Keith would be here soon.

There was a faint tap on the door, and Lance's hands slowed. He could feel it, somewhere in the distance, just waiting for him to reach out and touch it. But he denied himself that. Not when he had something so much better waiting for him. The door opened, Keith's rampant breaths and his voice calling out Lance's name, the sound of the door thudding close and then locking, it all made Lance's heart beat faster. He heard the sound of fabric moving against skin, metal clanging to the ground.

“My prince?”

Oh...Lance tried to think of the least arousing things he could imagine, desperate to try and reel back his growing lust. But every thought was lost, and Lance teetered on the brink. Keith was so close, could he last? He saw a faint glimpse of his love in one of the mirrors, seeing him with his hood and cloak off, in nothing but that tight black suit. It answered Lance's question. His body racked with pleasure, his back arching making him lose his sight of Keith in the mirrors. Gasping his name as he came. He revelled in his pleasure, however he was unhappy in his own lack of control. His disappointment was clear on his face. He had wanted to be ready for Keith, but he had gone too far. 

Barely a moment passed before all of his sensations magnified. His weeping cock twitched as he was filled to the brim by his welcomed lover. The many, many layers acting like a blanket of simulation over his sensitive body. Keith was there. His shadow was above him, arms on either side of his face, strong and hard. The pleasure was so intense, that if their contact had been direct, Lance was sure he would have blacked out completely.

It was all so much, too much, that thick, hard cock slamming into him, stretching his already stretched body. All of their shared layers were torn down, their defences worn down. But he already knew that, he _expected_ that. _He loved that._ His hard pace slowed, until he was just grinding against Lance, panting and gasping words of love, of adoration, of their union. Such kindness, such care. Keith knew _exactly_ what he was doing to make Lance mindless, and he was taking pleasure in it.

Lance's vision cleared, and after several attempts, he was finally flat on his back, Keith above him, panting and gasping his name like a mantra. Thrusts shallow and sure, body still half dressed, shirt having being ripped off them both. 

“Didn't even finish taking your clothes off for me,  _ mi amor _ ?” Lance replied with a gasp, fingers grasping up and playing with the hem of his black jeans, which were halfway down his thighs. “Did I interrupt you?”

Keith's eyes narrowed.

“You just  _ had  _ to come and take me- _ ah! _ ” Lance moaned as Keith moved, thrusting harder and faster

“Shut up,” he growled, breaking Lance down.

Lance held on for the ride, it was so much,  _ too much,  _ and it was so good. He felt every wall he had put up was breaking, smashed down by each and every thrust of that cock inside him, pounding into him, intoxicating him. He broke through another layer, ripping and breaking it apart as Lance almost screamed in his delicious bliss.  Lance glided his hands down, resting his grip tight on either side of Keith, exposing Keith's purple tinged beauty to his eyes. He was desperate to touch Keith, to feel that hot skin against his own, grace him with his hot breaths and taste his sweat on his tongue. 

But his fingers fumbled as Keith found the sweetest spot. He was drawing nearer and nearer by the moment, and then it all happened at once.

Lance spasmed again, unable to take it. His hand was lost in Keith's skin, grasping at the flesh and wanting more. He knew this time, much like ever time, it was going to take a long while to find his way back. 

And yet, Keith did not relent. Their lack of gathering together had gone on for too long. He hadn't seen his lover for what seemed like days. They needed this, they needed to spend the night together, just like this.  Lance, stimulation focused on their joined bodies, took the time to really look at his lover. Keith's shoulders rolled gently with each of his thrusts, his eyes gazing, half lidded at Lance, as if waiting for that sweet moment when the pleasure turned to just the wrong part of pain. The air was surprisingly cool, though their bodies were anything but.

He knew it was impossible, he knew it was definitely not possible, but he could feel it, he could feel it coming and didn't resist it this time.

Keith murmured his name, pressing reverent kisses all over his skin. Lance felt the world spin, the warm plush of their shared bed felt like the sweetest of silks. And with one more thrust from that amazing cock, he came instantly.  He cried, his voice echoing in the dark recesses of his room, the scant control he had moments before completely gone now. He reeled with pleasure, feeling  _ everything  _ happening to him. A slight press of Keith's lips here, the slick slide of his cock torturing Lance with such perfection. 

_ Too much... _

“You okay, Lance?”

Lance nodded, tears stinging his eyes, because in his sadistic, masochistic mind, though he was feeling  _ so much,  _ Keith still hadn't come yet. And that was  _ not  _ right. To show just how much he wanted to see his lover lose control, he reached up, circling his hips, forcing Keith to move in even deeper – if that were possible. 

It was all the sign Keith needed. He lifted Lance up gently, pressing their chest together. Lance wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Keith's body, feeling his ever present tail wrapped around his waist to hold him close.  Keith was in control once again, pulling Lance against him, rocking their bodies together. Lance's body spasmed with pleasure, shaking with the force of it all. His head falling back as stars broke into his eyes. Keith was taking him in every way imaginable.

Keith was so strong, so gently. Lance couldn't even think, not that he had any brain cells left after his gorgeous lover fucked them right out of him. He didn't know if he should weep or moan. Keith's arms around his waist tightened as he dropped them both onto the bed once again, and Lance cried out his name.  Keith came. Lance felt the warmth deep within him. A few moments later and he was rocking violently against the feel of Keith in him, on him, completely taking him over. It took a long time of them laying together before Lance could feel anything that wasn't the oversensitive pleasure.

Lance couldn't handle it any more, and he felt himself slipping away into sleep. He felt Keith lifting him into his arms, wrapping the clean sheets around them both and holding him close. He pressed a kiss onto Lance's hair, murmuring sweet words of their eternal love into his ear.

He loved this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...well...


End file.
